


Lost Souls

by Thoscheifangirl1234 (orphan_account)



Category: Magisterium - Fandom
Genre: I don't know what I'm writing, I know Call was in jail, Jasper has a heart somewhere, M/M, TBK killed me, Takes place after TBK, but I changed it slightly so he's back at the magisterium, so TBK spoilers, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thoscheifangirl1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call's life couldn't get any worse. His best friend is dead, everyone thinks he was the one who killed him, and now everyone knows he's Constantine. On top of that, Alex is still out there. And Call wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it a bit so that Call is still at the Magisterium instead of in jail

He couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening. Call ran into his room and slammed the door behind him, choking back a sob. He stared at his hands, clenching them into fists. Only a few hours ago, Aaron had held his hand, telling him that they were in this together, no matter what happened. Now Aaron was dead, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He yanked the band off his wrist, hurling it against the wall. It hit it’s target with a metallic clang, dropping to the floor. He pulled Constantine’s band off his wrist, and after some hesitation, threw that one as well. He continued to throw everything in reach. It felt good to get some of his anger out, but he could tell it was making Havoc nervous. The wolf was watching him from the door, whining softly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to the animal, sinking to the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He murmured over and over again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, curled up on the floor and crying, but after a while he felt strong arms lifting him up, and he clung to whoever was holding him. He was set down on the couch, and looked up to see it was Master Rufus who had carried him there. The Master looked defeated. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

There was a sniffle, and Call glanced up to see Tamara was sitting on the couch opposite of him, hugging her knees to her chest. Her normally neat braids were a dark mess, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she looked like she was going to start crying again at any moment. Call was sure he probably looked no better. Anastasia Tarquin was sitting beside Tamara, and she looked conflicted about something. He wasn’t sure what. The woman’s silver hair hung in her face, and she was staring down at her lap. 

Tamara glanced up at him, her eyes full of guilt. “I’m so sorry Call…” She whispered, and he flinched slightly. “Why, Tamara? Why didn’t you save him? Why did you save me instead? I’m nothing compared to him. People don’t want someone like me; they want someone like him. He was kind, and smart, and good at chaos magic, and everyone loved him…” He trailed off, his voice cracking slightly. Tears were streaming down Tamara’s face once more. “You think I don’t know that, Call? I don’t know why I saved you and not him. You’re both my best friends, you can’t just ask me to chose one! Aaron’s dead, and it’s my fault!” She sobbed. 

Anastasia put a comforting hand on Tamara’s shoulder. “Aaron Stewart’s death was tragic, yes, but you can’t blame yourself. That goes for you too, Call. If anything, his death was my fault. I should have known history would repeat itself like this. I made a promise to be there for you, Call, and I failed. But believe me, I will try to be there for you now. I won’t let Aaron’s death blind you like Jericho’s death blinded Constantine.” She said, and Call looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean you made a promise to protect me?” He asked, and she exchanged a look with Master Rufus before sighing softly. “When you went into my rooms to find the bronze key, you discovered the picture I had of Constantine and that the password to the safe was ‘Jericho’. It’s true that I knew the Madden twins. In fact, I raised them. They were my sons. When Jericho died, I wasn’t able to be there for Constantine. It’s one of my deepest regrets. But when Joseph contacted me and told me that Constantine’s soul had been transferred into your body, Call, I knew I’d gotten a second chance. I swore to be there for you, to be the mother you never had.” She explained, and Tamara looked up in shock. “Your Call’s mom?” She asked, but before Anastasia could speak, Call interrupted her. “She’s not my mother. She’s Constantine’s mother. My mom is dead, and she has been for a long time.” Call said coldly, and Anastasia sighed. “Call, please, I’m not trying to take the place of your mother. I didn’t want to take the place of Alex’s mother either when I married his father.” She said, and his eyes flashed with anger. “Don’t you dare mention Alex. He’s the reason why my best friend, my counterweight, is dead. When I find him, I will find a way to make him pay.” He growled, and Tamara looked at him in shock. “Call! Don’t say things like that! You don’t have to kill Alex, there are other ways to stop him.” She said, and he scoffed. “Really? In case you’ve somehow forgotten, Alex murdered Aaron and stole his chaos magic! He doesn’t deserve to live!” He shouted, and Master Rufus grabbed him by the arm. “Callum Hunt, stop it right now. You said you didn’t want to be like Constantine. Well this is exactly the sort of thing Constantine would do.” Master Rufus said sternly, and Call slumped down in his seat, shaking slightly. He wanted to kill Alex Strike so badly, and it terrified him because Master Rufus was right. That was exactly something Constantine would do. It was getting harder and harder not to let his anger consume him. He finally understood why Constantine became so evil after Jericho’s death. Eventually all the anger, pain, sadness, and guilt just became too much. 

Maybe Constantine wasn’t as evil as everyone thought he was. Sure, he’d started a war that killed thousands of mages, but it was never his intention to actually hurt people. He only wanted to get his brother, Jericho, back. It was Master Joseph who had convinced him to kill all those people. Most people thought that Jericho had died in a terrible accident where Constantine overused his chaos magic, but that was only partially true. Yes, Constantine had killed Jericho by using too much chaos magic, but it hadn’t been an accident. Master Joseph, one of Constantine’s mentors, had known exactly what was going to happen if Constantine used that much chaos magic. He’d wanted Jericho to die so he would finally have Constantine’s loyalty. 

“Callum, are you even listening?” Master Rufus asked, and Call looked up guiltily. The Master sighed softly, and Call mumbled an apology. “It’s alright, Call. As I was saying, I think you and Tamara should go eat breakfast in the Refectory with the rest of the other students.” He said, and Call shook his head. “No way. Everyone hates me now. I don’t want to do it.” He replied, and Tamara gave him a sympathetic look. “We’re going to have to face them eventually.” She reminded him, and Master Rufus nodded in agreement. “Besides, I’ll be with you the entire time. I won’t let them hurt you.” She added, and he gave her a small smile.


End file.
